


It's Okay

by thehumancondition



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, after mac finds his pride, soft, they both cry, vulnerable mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumancondition/pseuds/thehumancondition
Summary: When things don’t go as planned with Luther, Mac needs someone to tell him everything will be okay. Charlie is that someone.





	It's Okay

Mac watches from the stage as Luther walks away halfway through his performance. He holds back a sob as he continues the dance. When the other inmates applause at the end, he weakly smiles and leaves as quickly as he can.

He immediately goes to the bar hoping to find someone from the gang. He sighs in relief when he sees Charlie drinking alone and watching something on the television. Charlie greets him but Mac remains silent as he grabs a beer. He nearly finishes it in seconds.

“Are you alright? Where have you been the last few hours?” Charlie asks. Instead of answering, Mac breaks down. The tears he held back earlier came back and hit him hard. His body shook as Charlie watched while trying to figure out what to do. Mac rarely showed any emotion other than anger, so it was surprising to see him like this.

“Shit, what’s going on? Talk to me bud,” Charlie says calmly. He gets up from his barstool and joins Mac behind the bar. He rubs Mac’s back in a comforting manner. Mac turns and rests his body against Charlie and wets his shirt with his tears. Charlie pulls him into a hug and sighs sadly. 

“Let’s sit down, okay?” He leads Mac over the one of the boots. He sniffles and rubs his eyes with his shirt sleeve. Mac plays with his hands and avoids looking at Charlie. It’s obvious he’s embarrassed. A silence falls over them as they both struggle to find something to say. Charlie finally speaks up, “Mac, do you want to talk?”

Mac nods. “It..it’s my dad. I uh, went to visit him. I came out to him Charlie. I learned a stupid dance and everything. I wanted to show him how I feel and what’s been going on inside of me,” he pauses and shakes his head, “he left in the middle of it. Couldn’t be bothered to watch the whole thing,” he scoffs.

“I’m really sorry Mac. I would’ve gone to support; I didn’t know you were doing that. I’m proud of you though, he’ll learn to come around.” Mac’s eyes fill with tears again, “What if he doesn’t? I just want him to tell me it’ll be okay and that he loves me. Do I not deserve that?” “Mac, you deserve that. Don’t say you don’t,” Charlie replies.

“Is God punishing me? He made my dad act like that because I’m gay. I’m so fucked up dude.” Charlie frowns and lets out a small sigh. “God isn’t punishing you Mac. He loves you for you, okay? Luther is probably just shocked and doesn’t know how to deal with it.” Mac wants to believe him, but he can’t. 

His body starts to shake and he lays his head down on the table in defeat. Charlie switches to his side of the booth to hold and comfort him. Mac’s body calmed down and he laid his head on Charlie’s shoulder. Silence falls over them again. 

“It’s okay bud. It’s okay. I love you for all of you. Even if your dad might not right now, just know that I do.” Charlie says softly. “Y-you what?” Mac looks at Charlie in shock. “I uh, I love you Mac. Not in just a best friend way either. I..didn’t want to tell you like this, or at all actually,” he laughs softly. “But...the waitress?” Mac questions. “Yeah, um, I think I’m bisexual,” he pauses and smiles, “I’ve never said that out loud before.”

Mac sits there in silence as he processes what Charlie just told him. He wants to throw up, cry and scream at the same time. He just looks straight ahead and seems frozen in place. Charlie stares at him while he waits for Mac to say something. 

“I should probably go,” Charlie starts to slide out of the booth, but Mac grabs his arm. “How long?” “How long what?” Charlie asks for clarification. “How long have you been in love with me?” “Geez, a few years maybe? It seems like it’s been so long, I forget. That’s when I realized I’m bisexual actually.”

Mac’s hand hasn’t moved from Charlie’s bicep. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Charlie shrugs, “I don’t know. You weren’t out, and I didn’t know how you’d react. Or the gang. I couldn’t risk that.” Mac lets go of Charlie when he realizes he was still holding it. More silence.

“I’m sorry. You’re upset and I just made it worse. I should’ve kept my fucking mouth shut,” Charlie apologizes. A few tears fall down his cheek and he quickly wipes them away, but they keep coming. Mac looks over at him and his face softens.

Before he can chicken out, he grabs Charlie’s chin and turns his face towards his. He looks into his eyes, down to his lips, then back to his eyes. He gently wipes the tears from his cheeks before closing his eyes and leaning in.

Charlie’s heart skips a beat when Mac’s lips touch his. His lips are soft against his rough, chapped ones. Charlie hesitantly reaches his hand up to Mac’s cheek. Mac smiles against his lips and grabs Charlie’s face carefully. It’s all so new to them.

Mac pulls away first. Their faces turn red and they both turn their heads away from each other in embarrassment. “So, uh, what now?” Charlie asks nervously. “I want to be your boyfriend, if that’s okay I mean. I should’ve said it earlier, but I love you too Charlie.”

It’s strange for Mac to be so vulnerable and soft. Charlie decides he likes that side of him. “Of course, I want that. I want you.” They lock eyes and smile at each other. Mac hesitantly reaches slides his hand across the booth and locks fingers with Charlie. Everything is okay again.


End file.
